


My heart beats for you

by platinumllamas



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, In A Heartbeat AU, M/M, So sweet I'm dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumllamas/pseuds/platinumllamas
Summary: Sanha did not believe that the new boy in his class would cause him to have trouble with his heart.





	My heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://twitter.com/yoonsanhyuk/status/892248455980040192  
> And of course the short, In a heartbeat.  
> https://youtu.be/2REkk9SCRn0

It was the first couple week of school and Sanha had alot on his mind. He had met up with his friends on his first day and was immediately swamped by school work. Fortunately, he had it under control, he had his school year planned out with the help of his friends Dongmin, Jinwoo and Myungjun. Unfortunately, there was a small anomaly in his plan. That anomaly was Park Minhyuk, his new classmate.

“Who's that?” He asked Dongmin. Pointing at the boy sitting next to his other friend, Moon Bin. Sanha had seen him hanging out with Bin for weeks and still had no clue to how he was connected to Bin.

“Who? Oh! That's Minhyuk, he's Bin’s childhood friend and new member of his dance club.”

Sanha looked closely at the new guy. Brown hair, brown eyes, tanned skin; he would've looked nice if it weren't for his stoic expression.

“He doesn't look like it.”

“Like what?”

“A dancer and he seems quite aloof.”

“You haven't even talked to him yet! When you get home go look at his dance videos he had uploaded before transferring to our school. You'd be surprised.”

The bell rung signalling the end of school.

“I'll send you a link. Go watch his videos and maybe talk to him before you form your opinion.” Dongmin pinched Sanha's arm, causing the younger to yelp and draw the attention of a few people; including Minhyuk. Noticing the attention, Sanha flushed as he dragged Dongmin out of the room.

“Yes, yes. I will but why did you do that?” Sanha sighed, rubbing the sore area on his arm.

“You can't assume what someone's like plus I've been wanting to do that all day.” Dongmin grinned at him. “See you tomorrow!” he waved as he walked away.

“But aren't you going home with me?” Sanha yelled at his friend's retreating back.

“Nope, not today. You forgot that I have clubs, Sanha!” Dongmin called back.

Sighing, Sanha walked to his bike.

 

Settling on his seat, he made his way out of the school gate. Sanha would have been on his way home right now, if it weren't for the person that ran straight past him causing him to stumble as he tried to avoid them. Despite having long limbs that could save him from falling, Sanha tripped over them and face-planted behind a bush.

“Hey! Are you ok? Please don't be dead.” The voice was soft, Sanha's heart beating fast as he felt them poke his back.

Groaning Sanha turned onto his back to see Minhyuk crouching over him.

“I think so, I got startled and loss control. I guess the bush cushioned my fall a bit.”

“That sounds good, here take my hand.” Sanha looked at Minhyuk's outstretched hand and felt his heart beat fast. He took it and got up with Minhyuk's help. Sanha realised he was taller than Minhyuk so it was hard to look at anything but him. Minhyuk looked up at him, eyes widening.

“Uh… you got a little something.” Minhyuk pointed at Sanha's right cheek.

Sanha slapped his hand on, wincing when he felt a sharp pain and fluid.

“Come here.” Minhyuk grabbed his wrist and pulled Sanha to sit on the steps of the school's gate. He searched in his backpack and pulled out a small medical kit.

“Do you carry that with you wherever you go?” Sanha asked cautiously.

“Yeah, I do. It's for when I injure myself when dancing.”

“Oh.” Sanha focused on Minhyuk as the older prepared the band aid and antiseptic soaked cotton.

“Ok. Hold still so I can clean out your cut.”

Sanha stiffened slightly at the contact with the antiseptic. Minhyuk quietly cleaned and finished it off with the band aid. During the process, Sanha couldn't help but look at Minhyuk when he was sure the other would not notice. The two sat quietly as Minhyuk packed away his kit.

“You're Sanha right? Bin and Dongmin's friend?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“I'm Minhyuk.”

“I know.” The word slipped out before Sanha could catch it. “I mean, I know because Dongmin told me.”

A look of understanding from Minhyuk put Sanha at ease, Minhyuk went back to packing his bag. Sanha got up slowly hoping that he did not make it awkward.

“Sorry.” Sanha whipped around to see Minhyuk looking at him.

“What for?”

“It was me that made you fall off your bike and into the bushes.”

“Oh, it's okay I wasn't paying as much attention as should have as well. So we're even?” Sanha smiled in hopes that Minhyuk did not feel guilty about the situation.

Minhyuk cracked a smile. Sanha's heart skipped a beat and felt butterflies in his stomach.

“I guess so. Your bike looks okay to ride. So see you at school?”

“Yeah, thanks for helping me. See you!”

Sanha took off on his bike without glancing back at Minhyuk.

As he rode, he thought about Minhyuk.

_Maybe I've been too quick to assume what he's like. But what I don't get is why my heart is beating the way it is._

Barging through his house's front door; he ran to his room and laid there to try and clear his busy mind. Sanha heard his phone notify him that he received a message. Opening his phone, he sees the link that Dongmin sent him. Sighing for the umpteenth time that day as he opened the link. Sanha didn't mean it, but he ended up being entranced with Minhyuk's smooth dancing.

Amazed by his fast paced choreos and undoubtedly flustered by Minhyuk's more mature ones; Sanha spent the rest of his spare time watching Minhyuk dance. With every video, Sanha felt his heart beat fast each time and before he knew it, it was midnight. He was not sure whether or not he regrets it.

To: Dongminion:

_Send help._

From: Dongminion:

_What? Why?_

To: Dongminion

_I watched all of Minhyuk's videos_

From: Dongminion

_Now who asked you to do that?_

_I can't believe you actually watched them._

To: Dongminion

_Well I wanted to see if he was a good dancer. And he's amazing._

From: Dongminion

_See._

_I told you that you can't judge people like that._

To: Dongminion

_He's really good you know._

_I didn't know someone's body can move like that_

From: Dongminion

_Ok ok, go sleep now or you'll regret it._

To: Dongminion

_I talked to Minhyuk today_

From: Dongminion

_WHAT?!!!_

To: Dongminion

_It was after I fell off my bike into the bushes at the gate_

From: Dongminion

_Why did you fall?_

To: Dongminion

_Minhyuk sorta ran past me while I was riding and I stumbled trying to avoid him._

_He helped me tho so we're cool and he's nice_

_He doesn't seem to smile much but when he did it made his face light up a bit like a star or something_

From: Dongminion

_Aww_

To: Dongminion

_What do you mean by “aww”?_

From: Dongminion

_It's cute seeing you talk that way with someone you just met and had up until now did not like much because he “did not look like a dancer and seems aloof”. Someone seems to have a crush~~_

To: Dongminion

_I DON'T_

From: Dongminion

_Just teasing_

To: Dongminion

_Yeah yeah. Whatever I'm going to sleep._

_Night_

From: Dongminion

_Goodnight~~~_

Sanha turned off his phone and let it charge as he got ready for bed. He didn't want to tell Dongmin that throughout the time after the incident with Minhyuk he had felt that his heart might burst out of his chest every time he thought about him. Sanha closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But he couldn't, so he decided to count sheep. At the nth sheep, he shot up.

_Oh god. I do have a crush on Minhyuk!_

 

The next morning, Sanha pointedly avoided Minhyuk and continued the school day like yesterday never happened. Which seemed okay because Minhyuk hung out with Moonbin. Dongmin seemed to notice how Sanha avoided Minhyuk but had stole glances from time to time.

“So, not going to talk to Minhyuk today, huh? After yesterday, I'd thought you would be alright.”

“Nope!”

“And why is that?” Sanha blushed and fiddled with his thumbs.

“Yeah Sanha, what's going on?” He heard Myungjun ask.

“Hopefully nothing stupid.” He heard Jinwoo mutter.

It took a couple of seconds for them to figure out. When it hit them, Dongmin's eyebrows shot up.

“You like M-!” Sanha smothered Myungjun's mouth with his hand.

“SHHH!” Sanha's heart rate picked up from Myungjun's outburst. Sanha slowly turned his eyes to where Minhyuk was sitting; thankfully he did not seem to notice.

“Can you not please? This really can't happen. I cannot possibly have a crush on someone especially a guy.” 

Myungjun's eyes softened and nodded his head as Sanha removed his hand.

"You know there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling." Sanha looked Jinwoo.

"Please leave it," Sanha pleaded, Jinwoo nodded his head.

“Okay, we won't bother you with it, I understand," Dongmin said.

“Thank you.”

“Well we have to go back home after the following lesson. So, see you guys at the gates?” Jinwoo asked.

“Yeah.”

"Yes!" 

"Yep

They went to their classes, but Sanha realised he wasn't in a good state to focus on his lessons. He excused himself and made his way to the nurses office. After getting the all clear, Sanha decided to not go back to class and thought it might do him some good to take a stroll outside. As he walked, he heard faint music playing somewhere near him. Sanha's curiosity made him investigate the music and it brought him to none other than Park Minhyuk. Sanha positioned himself behind the nearby tree so he can watch Minhyuk dance. It was just like the videos he watched; Minhyuk's choreo was so fluid and put together. It was mesmerising. Sanha moved more to see Minhyuk but stepped on a branch. The noise was loud enough to alert Minhyuk, Sanha hid himself and prayed that Minhyuk did not see him. His heart pounded hard emitting sounds, even more panicked Sanha held onto his heart to quieten the beating. Sanha looked past the tree to see Minhyuk packing up his belongings and head back to class with an apple in hand.

Sanha looked on, his hands still clenched over his thumping heart. He felt movement and to his surprise his own heart broke free from his grasp. A surge of panic flowed through him when he noticed his heart was floating straight for Minhyuk. Sanha cautiously walked behind Minhyuk to grab his heart but it somehow managed to find itself in Minhyuk's hand replacing the apple he had a short while ago. Without thinking, Sanha reached for it not realising that he had Minhyuk's hand in his until Minhyuk whipped around to face him. Embarrassed, Sanha ripped his hand out and saw his heart just behind Minhyuk's head but it floated out of his reach enough for him press himself against Minhyuk. Pushing himself away, Sanha successfully caught his heart and ran to hide behind the nearest dumpster. He heard footsteps edge closer to his location but fortunately halted when the school bell rung. Sanha waited a couple more moments until he was sure Minhyuk was not near him anymore. Slowly getting up, Sanha sighed and looked at his clapsed hands, not sure as to how this was even happening. Looking his at watch, he noticed that it was the end of school and that he needed to retrieve his things fast. He made a run for it, but he managed to trip over the uneven pavement. The impact momentarily loosened his grip on his heart which flew out towards the now closing door of which Minhyuk had just passed through.

Picking himself up, Sanha ran to catch his heart before it could get to Minhyuk. He busted through the entrance to find a crowd looking at Minhyuk on the floor confusion and shock etched on his face as Sanha's own heart cuddled up to his cheek. Sanha quickly tried to pull away his heart but it grabbed onto Minhyuk's hand. Sanha did not look at Minhyuk, embarassment was the only emotion he felt. Remembering the crowd around them, Sanha looked up and flinched at their gazes. Shame filling him as he laid eyes on his friends, shock and worry was the only thing he saw on Dongmin and Jinwoo. Myungjun and Bin looked surprised at the scene unfolding in front of them. Not being able to take his rising shame, he pulled harder at his heart, splitting it in half and ran out the doors.

He hid himself once again behind the tree and bushes. The ones he fell in not too long ago. Sanha buried his face in his hands and cried. He heard shuffling and looked up to see Minhyuk. Sanha averted his gaze and rubbed at his eyes to make the tears disappear.

Minhyuk crouched in front of him, his emotions not evident on his face. Sanha looked down at Minhyuk's outstretched hand and saw the other half of his heart. Minhyuk placed the heart in Sanha's hands, putting the younger’s heart back together. Sanha looked back up to Minhyuk, and saw him smiling at him as he sat beside him. Sanha felt shy but happy that Minhyuk understood. Sanha's heart was whole and felt lighter as he talked with Minhyuk. Sanha learnt that day that his feelings were in fact reciprocated and that there was nothing wrong with what he felt about Minhyuk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The shorts really sweet I'm crying in the club.
> 
> hmu@:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Platinumllamas)  
> [Tumblr](https://platinumllamas-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
